Wróg mojego wroga/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Ech, wariacie, akurat teraz się stawiasz? Cii. Już prawie. Chodź, chodź. Jeszcze… tylko… jeszcze… Oj, Astrid. He-e-ej, cześć. Źle się spało? Co tak wcześnie wstałaś? Polatać wstałaś. Z Wichurką, tak? Zgadłem? Trafiłem? No, popatrz, bo ja też. Zabawne. Tyle, że… yy ze Szczerbatkiem. No bo nie z Wichurką przecież. No wiesz. Astrid: Czkawka, co to ma być? Lecisz na rekonesans. Sam jak palec, bez żadnego wsparcia, odwodów. Gadaliśmy o tym. Czkawka: No wiem, wiem. Nie chciałem robić zamieszania. Ojej, przelecę się i tyle. Astrid: Przelecisz. Oczywiście. Dobrze wiesz, że to nie jest bezpieczne. Słuchaj, odpuść wreszcie, proszę. Minęło parę miesięcy odkąd Viggo… Czkawka: Się po nas przejechał? Astrid: Chciałam powiedzieć, że niecnie przechytrzył. Daruj mu już. Daruj sobie. Nie widzisz, że się zadręczasz? Szukasz faceta, który nie chce, żeby ktokolwiek go znalazł. Czkawka: Nie przejmuj się mną, nie trzeba. Mówię serio. Viggo zniknął, no trudno, bywa. Ale Łowcy gdzieś tam są i gdybym dorwał chociaż jednego z nich… Astrid: I tak byś się niczego nie dowiedział. Czkawka: Taka jesteś pewna? Astrid: Dobra, niech ci będzie. Musisz lecieć, leć. Ale nie sam, zrozumiano? Czkawka: Zgoda. Mordko, skup się. Teraz albo nigdy. Aae! Jak Astrid zorientuję się, że poleciałeś bez pancerza, sam się będziesz tłumaczył. Łuhuhu! Chociaż w sumie, z drugiej strony, w pancerzu to żadna zabawa. Pię-he-he-ęknie. Huhuhu. Cudo, nie ogon, przyjacielu. Ahahaha! Ła! Och! Punkt za czujność. No, dobra. Mam coś. Szczebek. Choć, zbadamy sprawę. Wygląda na to, że smoki dały im nieźle popalić. Ta, zgadzam się, nic tu po nas. Co jest?! Szczebek, odwrót! Łowca: Ognia! Czkawka: Łu! Mordko! Nie poddawaj się. Proszę. Ach. Bądź dzielny, dasz radę. Aaa! Aa! A! Już… już po wszystkim. Jestem, przyjacielu. Wszystko wiem. Smoczy korzeń. Zaczekamy aż przestanie działać. Ciekawe ile to potrwa. Znikamy stąd. Mordko, strasznie cię przepraszam. Nie wiem czemu cię w to wplątałem. Ew… Tak, nic nie mów. Łowca 1: Gdzieś tu muszą być. Łowca 2: Tak, to jest mała wyspa. Łowca 1: Ach, znajdziemy ich. Czkawka: Czemu ja nigdy nie słucham? Co za uparty osioł. Uparty i głupi. Ci, ci, cicho. Mordko, nie krzycz tak. Słuchaj. Posiedzisz tu chwilę. Cichutko jak myszka. Spróbuję ich jakoś przepłoszyć. Lada chwila wracam. Przecież wrócę. Łowca 1: Może tędy, co? Łowca 2: Może tędy. Kto wie? Łowca 1: Gdzie on się podział? Łowca 2: No nie wiem. Ech. Nie wiem, myślałem, że słyszałem. Czkawka: Ech. Eee… Łowca 2: Mamy go! Łapać dzieciaka! Czkawka: O matko. Co jest? Łowca 3: Głodny jestem… Łowca: Wy pójdziecie szukać tam. Łowca 4: Tak jest. Łowca 5: Ruchy, ruchy, ruchy. Czkawka: Och. Uch. Łowca 6: Chyba nam uciekli, panie. Łowca: Żadne „chyba”. Nie mieli szans. Sam widziałem. Smok mocno oberwał. Zbierzcie ludzi i szukać dalej. Przetrząsnąć każdy kąt. Nie ruszymy się stąd bez smoka. Wyrażam się jasno? Czkawka: Jestem. Jak się czujesz? Dasz radę wstać? Jak myślisz? No chodź, spróbujemy się podnieść. Mordko. Yyy… Postaraj się. Ej, ej, nie denerwuj się. Spokojnie. Wszystko jest dobrze. No nie, no. Myśl. Czkawka. Łowca 6: Szukać dokładnie. Nocna Furia musiała gdzieś tu spaść. Szukać! Szukać! Czkawka: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie teraz. Teraz cicho, mordko. Łowca 6: Hej, tam coś słyszałem. Łowca 7: Ach. Szybko. Czkawka: No nic, to… Zaczyna się, mordko. Bądź dzielny. Nie poddamy się bez walki. Co jest? Dagur: Co za spotkanie. Czkawka: Bez żartów. Na twoim miejscu bym się nie zbliżał! Szczerbek! Aaa! Dagur: Tylko spokojnie. Czkawka, spokój, nic ci nie zrobię. Chcę pomóc, słyszysz? Ale najpierw spróbuj się uspokoić. Czkawka: To ty? Dagur: Będziesz miał mnóstwo czasu na te swoje dociekliwe pytanka. Hehe. W tej chwili proponuję przenieść smoka za nim chłopaki się ockną. Chyba, że sam chcesz się z nimi bawić, hm? Tak jest. Noga za nogą. Spokojnie. Dzielna bestia. Czkawka: Pozwól, że ja. Ty lepiej nic do niego nie mów. Dagur: Dzińdoberek. Hmhm. Hej, nie przesadzaj. Gdybym chciał cię skrzywdzić, sto razy bym już to zrobił. Czkawka: Tego nie wiem. Szczwana z ciebie bestia. Dagur: Mm. Szczwana. Hehehe. Ee, dziękuję bardzo. Szczerze dziękuję za miłe słowe, bo… miły byłe, rozumiem? Czkawka: Matko, jaki ty jesteś dziwny. Aa! Dzięki. Dagur: Cała przyjemność. Ile to waży? A takie niby chuderlawe. No dalej, krok za krokiem. Pomóż bratu. Czekajcie. Droga wolna. Chodźcie. Czkawka: No jasne. Oczywiście. Co ja sobie myślałem? Dagur: Spokojnie. To nie pułapka. Otwórz oczka. Patrz. Czkawka: Co? Gdzie? Co ty znowu…? Dagur: CICHO! MOŻESZ SPOJRZEĆ?! Proszę. Ja tu grzecznie poczekam. Ostrożnie, bracie. Trochę tu, jak widać. Czkawka: AA! AAA! Szczerbek! Rusz się, ratuj! Dagur: Własnie. No rusz się, bo nie dam rady. Bardzo cię przepraszam. Moja wina. Mogłem ostrzec zawczasu. Poprawię się, obiecuję. Czkawka: I abstrakcja sięgnęła zenitu. Nic nie rozumiem i nie chcę rozumieć. Dagur: No tak. Jeszcze trzy kroki. Super. Dobra robota. Tak, tak, przyjacielu. Ostatnio mam sporo wolnego czas. Proszę bardzo, maleńki. No masz, no masz, kochany. I robię wszystko, żeby nie oszaleć. Hahahahaha. A tak, już wszystko mówię. Obiecałem, że powiem i już mówię. Dobra, kiedy doszedłem do wniosku, że Łowcy zupełnie nie szanują mojej skromnej, acz zacnej, osoby, a już zwłaszcza ten Viggo Czarcioustny… Chętnie bym zobaczył jego minę jak rozbijam ten jego przemądrzały łeb. Uchch… Uu… Znasz ten myk bracie? Pełen relaks. Swego czasu myślałem, że taki relaks to tylko po śmierci. Uhahahaha! Co tam u Heathery? Czkawka: Co? Co… yyy… Tam u Heathery? No wiesz. W porządku. Dagur: Dobrze. Świetnie. A co u smoka? Jak mu tam było? Szpicrura? Czkawka: Prawie. Szpicruta. Dagur: Jasne! Wybacz. Wszystko będzie dobrze, przyjacielu. Ale wracając. Po tym jakże… pouczającym doświadczeniu, dłuższy czas dryfowałem po morzu, aż wyrzuciło mnie tu. Od miesięcy siedzę na tej wyspie sam. Ty wiesz… niesłychane jak otarcie się o śmierć i całe godziny, całe długie, przeraźliwie długie, masakrycznie długie i ciągnące się godziny spędzone w samotności potrafią człowieka zmienić. Heh. Serio też powinieneś spróbować. Czkawka: Heh. Dagur: Co cię tak bawi? Czkawka: Y, t…ty. To wszystko. Wiesz, bo ja… ja wiedziałem, że jesteś szalony… No, ale żeby tak? Dagur: WCALE NIE JESTEM… szalony. Ale okej, masz prawo być nieco sceptyczny. Czkawka: Słuchaj. Czemu niby miałbym uwierzyć w choć jedno twoje słowo? Dagur: Dobre pytanie. Ja na twoim miejscu też bym sobie nie wierzył. A może kropelkę wody, co? Tak, grzeczny chłopczyk. Nie wygląda najlepiej. Czkawka: Nigdy wcześniej nie dostał, wiesz? A może… może Nocne Furie reagują jakoś inaczej? Dagur: Nigdy mi się nie podobały zatrute strzały. Na kilometr zalatują oszustwem. A ja oszustwa nie znoszę. Całe szczęście, że istnieje antidotum. Widziałem jak szykują je ludzie Rykera. Jeśli sobie życzysz, zdradzę ci recepturę i raz dwa ocalimy twojego przyjaciela. Chyba, że ryzyk fizyk i sprawdzimy, czy sam sobie poradzi. Przyda ci się, bracie. Wyspa nie jest bezpieczna. Gorzkotraw. Zapamiętaj, pierwszy składnik. Wygląda dość podobnie, ale jest ciemniejszy. Czkawka: A… skąd się wziął nowy Dagur? Dagur: Mówiłem już. Otarłem się o śmierć i spędziłem ze sobą sporo czasu. Czkawka: Na myśleniu, ta? Dagur: Słuchaj, kiedy dbasz tylko o siebie, życie jest prostsze. Działasz w zgodzę ze sobą, a konsekwencje… HEHEHE! Masz głęboko. Ale kiedy pojawi się ktoś… Czkawka: Heathera? Dagur: Płynie w nas ta sama krew, to znaczy, że jest mi najbliższą istotą na ziemi. Aaa! Czkawka: Zmiennoskrzydły! Jak to? Dagur: Ech. Wyobraź sobie, że sam na to wpadłem. No dobra. Teraz szukamy liści palączki karmazynowej. Takie duże, czerwone, rośnie zawsze pod wiązami. Jedna ważna sprawa… Czkawka: Aaaa! Dagur: Nie dotykamy łobuza gołymi rękami. Czkawka: Ech. Dzięki, mogłeś jeszcze później. Dagur: Ostrzegać przed faktem. Daj tę rękę. Chodź. Chodź. Wkładaj. No już, będzie lepiej. Potrzymaj przez chwilę. Właśnie. Kolejny składnik. Woda ze strumienia. Huhu. To co? Zdradzisz w końcu co tu robisz? Sam jak palec. Czkawka: Wolałbym nie. Powiem ci tyle, że od czasu incydentu z Viggo coś jakby we mnie pękło. Dagur: Hm. Obudził się potwór i zżera cię od środka. Chęć zemsty, wściekłość, obsesja. Serio, bracie, coś o tym wiem. Potwór zmusza cię do rzeczy o które byś siebie nie podejrzewał. Każe podejmować ryzyko, przytępia czujność. Jeśli nie wykończy cię od razu, będzie cię zjadał po kawałku. Przeżyjesz. Czkawka: Pewien jesteś? Dagur: No jasne, jestem pewien. Fioletowy oleander. Zaufaj starszemu bratu. Żarcik. Hahaha! Poczucie humoru jest? Masz? Nie? Czkawka: Niebieski oleander jest w stanie zabić smoka, a fioletowy nagle ma go uzdrowić? Dagur: No wiesz, po pierwsze… Czkawka: Nie mów, że jest fioletowy. Dagur: Chciałem jeno rzec, że natura kryje w sobie wiele przewrotnych tajemnic, choćby… spójrz na mnie i Heatherę. Niby siostra i brat, a jednak tak wiele nas różni. Czkawka: Ja chyba oszalałem. Od kiedy to się słucham Dagura. Dagur: Aa! Łowca: Prosto w nos! Dagur: Uuu, tego mi brakowało. Czkawka: Dagur! Dagur: Aa! Nie mówiłem? Zmieniłem się. Czkawka: Aa! Ach. A to, przepraszam, za co?! Dagur: Ach. Oj, patrz, ale się wbiła. Jak śmiesznie sterczy. Łowca 2: Aaaa! Och. Dagur: Ach. Aa. Ach. Uu. Uch. Uch! Mówię ci, bracie, ale sny. Czkawka: Przeżyjesz. Dagur: Serio? To, to ty? Ty dla mnie? Nie wiem… nie wiem co powiedzieć. Nikt nigdy nic dla mnie… Czkawka: Nie przesadzaj, chociaż tyle mogłem. Próbuję się odwdzięczyć za… w sumie… za wszystko. Chyba gotowe. Trochę się boję. Dagur: Hm. Za mało fioletu. Dużo za mało. O tak, od razu lepiej. Hej, jeśli wolisz, proszę, możesz czekać aż jak przestanie działać. Podejrzewam w prawdzie, że trochę to potrwa i pewnie trafimy w łapska Łowców… Ale wybór należy do ciebie. Jeśli wolno coś zasugerować, skończmy z tą paranoją. Zaufaj mi. Czkawka: Ech. Dobra, masz mordko, pij. Będzie dobrze. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Szczerbatek?! Co się dzieje?! SZCZERBATEK! Jesteś z siebie dumny?! Błagam, błagam, nie zostawiaj mnie. NAWET SIĘ DO NIEGO NIE ZBLIŻAJ! Dagur: Proszę cię, ja nie wiedziałem. Przysięgam, że nie wiedziałem. Czkawka: AAAA! Aaa! Dagur: Aaa! Czkawka: ZABIJĘ CIĘ, POTWORZE! Dagur: Nie chciałem skrzywdzić twojej… Ha? Łowca: Znajdziemy tę latającą bestię. To tylko kwestia czasu. Może ułatwicie życie i sobie i nam. A może to… pomoże ci odzyskać pamięć. Łowca 1: No, nie wyrywać się. Czkawka: Aa! Łowca: Tej hańby nie zmyjesz z siebie do końca życia. Dagur: Dosyć! Wystarczy. Wystarczy. Zaprowadzę was do smoka. Czkawka: NIE MASZ PRAWA! Ha! Łowca: Skrzyknijcie mi więcej ludzi. Na wszelki wypadek. Czkawka: Aaa! Heh… Łowca 1: No wstawaj. Co tak kucasz? Idziemy. Czkawka: Dobra, dobra, Dagur. Szybko, nie ma czasu. Dagur: Wybacz, bracie. Tylko byś mnie spowalniał. Czkawka: JESTEŚ OSZUSTEM, SŁYSZYSZ?! OSZUSTEM! NIGDY NIE BĘDZIESZ MOIM BRATEM! NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ! Łowca: Zostawcie go. Nic to po nim. Mały zaprowadzi nas do Nocnej Furii. Po Dagura wrócimy później. Pora sfinalizować ten jego żałosny żywocik. Tak jest, panowie. Zbieramy się stąd. Łowca 1: Stawiać żagle! Łowca 2: Tak jest, stawiać żagle. Łowca: Ostatnia szansa. Chcesz uratować smoka? Ocalić własną skórę? Czkawka: Prędzej umrę niż cokolwiek powiem. Łowca: Wedle życzenia. Viggo będzie zachwycony. Brać go. Łowca 3: Idziesz, idziesz. Łowca 4: Rusz się, rusz. Czkawka: Łohohoho! Co?! Dagur:” Aaa! Aa! AAA! Ooaa! Ła! Żadnych pochopnych decyzji! Aaa! Łaa. Czkawka: Ła. Hahaha. Widzę, że ktoś tu wyzdrowiał. Dagur: I ty tak codziennie latasz? Przecież to jakiś koszmar. Czkawka: Ach, mordko. Tak się cieszę, że wróciłeś. To co? Pokażemy mu jak to robią zawodowcy? Szczerbek, skup się. Beczka i elegancki ostrzał. Ach! Łowca 2: Atakują! Łowca 3: Aa! Atakuje! Czkawka: No popatrz tylko. A przed chwilą facet mi groził. Tchórz jeden. Łowca: AAAA! Czkawka: Jak to? A on gdzie zniknął? Wiem. Uratował nam życie. Szczwany jest. Może uda mu się dorwać Viggo. Dagur: CZKAWKA! PRZEKAŻ HEATHERZE, ŻE PO NIĄ PŁYNĘ! Kategoria:Scenariusze